Conciencia
by Goshujin Sama
Summary: Ranma a cometido un error, pero tendra que usar el mejor remedio


**_Conciencia_**

****

**_By Goshujin Sama_**

Un estupido, nada más que un estupido total…

Bravo Ranma!!!

Lo has hecho de nuevo, vela, obsérvala, mírala, esta llorando, llora por tus estupideces, por tu gran bocota que no sabes cerrar y que dice nada mas que tonterías¿Por qué lo haces¿Por qué la haces sufrir?, ella se preocupa por ti y tu solo sabes hacerla sentir mal, insultarla.

Eres un asco de hombre, si es que se te puede llamar hombre, ni siquiera se te debería llamar persona, las personas no lastiman así a sus seres queridos.

¿Y ahora que harás?, no es raro, siempre que cometes una estupidez no paras, siempre sigues, pero nunca sabes que hacer, solo actúas como un tonto, como lo que eres y no pareces querer dejar de ser.

Ya lo has hecho muchas veces, y a pesar de que siempre que te disculpas dices que lo lamentas y que no te gusta verla llorar, y que no lo volverás a hacer… pero lo haces, lo repites, y lo peor es que ya te estabas volviendo indiferente a su dolor, pero ahora que la hiciste llorar como pocas veces vuelves a comprenderlo, te duele, pero entonces eres masoquista, esa seria la única respuesta, por que de lo contrario nadie se explica tu comportamiento.

Y ahora lo comprendes, comprendes que Akane no es la única victima de tu horrible ser, también están tus rivales, tus prometidas, tu padre, tu madre, los Tendo, tus amigos, todo mundo esta involucrado, cuando haces las cosas sin pensar los arrastras contigo, lo que te afecte los afecta, y siempre de manera negativa.

Abre los ojos, tienes que cambiar, no completamente, pero si en varias cosas, piensa en estos instantes, tan raros, en que usas el cerebro en lugar del músculo.

Eres egoísta, cuantas veces solo has pensado en ti, en ti y solo en ti, y los demás no te importan, y cuando te das cuenta ya arrastraste a más gente, solo por tus egoístas caprichos.

Eres Inmaduro, no pareces madurar jamás, todos a tu alrededor crecen cada día como personas, pero tu te quedas igual, no aprendes de tus errores, y lo peor, no los admites.

Eres engreído, siempre te vanaglorias de tus triunfos, pero nunca sacas a relucir tus derrotas, crees que lo sabes todo, nadie puede superarte, en lo único que nadie te supera es en lo entupido, por creerte esto.

En resumen, sin ir mas lejos, eres tonto, torpe, grosero, y estupido, no olvides lo estupido.

Pero hay algo peor, que siempre pensaste que era algo que en ti no existía, pero ahora tiemblas ante la revelación de que estabas equivocado, eres cobarde, y lo sabias desde antes, pero lo ocultabas, temes perder lo que tienes, si cambias temes que todo cambie para mal, te da miedo admitir tus sentimientos, pero te da mas miedo admitir que eres cobarde, bueno, no, lo que mas temes es ver a Akane llorar, como ahora, la vez y tiemblas, pero ahora tiemblas mas que nunca, esta llorando como nunca.

Llora como nunca por que has sido idiota como nunca, has dicho lo peor que podrías haber dicho, has pensado menos que en toda tu vida, has sido cobarde como nunca, has sido egoísta como nunca, has sido lo mas inmaduro que un ser humano puede ser, has dicho a Akane que preferirías nunca haberla conocido, que serias realmente feliz si no la conocieras si todo lo que han vivido juntos desapareciera, si ella desapareciera de tu vida…

Ranma, hoy has cruzado la línea, hoy has dejado este mundo por unos minutos, has visto el infierno, ver llorar a Akane tan amargamente, sin respuesta a tus tonterías, sin mas defensa que su llanto, amargo…

¿Pero que pasa contigo? Ahora no puedes correr como siempre lo haces, ahora solo puedes verla, no puedes disculparte, es demasiado tarde y tu error a sido demasiado grande.

Ahora piénsalo, la verdad, la verdad…

La verdad es que ya sabias todo esto, la verdad es que amas a esta mujer que llora frente a ti, la verdad es que nunca has sido hombre, la verdad es que el Ranma que quieres ser esta atrapado, la verdad es que quieres cambiar, la verdad, la verdad…

¿Qué te pasa ahora¿Lloras¿Por qué lloras? Los hombres no lloran, Ranma Saotome no llora, pero ahora lo hace, por fin, tanta frustración de no aceptar lo que estaba mal salen en forma liquida.

Pero pasa algo que no te esperabas, ella deja de llorar, y ahora se acerca a ti y te consuela, ahora te sientes más miserable, por que tu deberías consolarla y ella es la que te consuela a ti, pero como quiera que sea te sientes bien, sabes que es lo correcto.

Ahora tienes que hacerlo, abrázala, ella se estremece, pero acaba aceptándolo, los dos lo saben por fin se sienten completos.

Ahora solo falta que lo digas, que lo aceptes, que por fin seas hombre, dile que la amas, que sin ella tu vida no vale nada, que todo lo que dijiste es pura tontería, que la verdad vivirías maldito el resto de tu vida, incluso si te convirtieras en un gusano, con tal de ver su sonrisa, con tal de saber que existe, por eso darías la vida, y lo sabes y, mas importante aun, lo sabe ella.

Ya nada te acobarda, sabes que has hecho lo mejor de tu vida, aceptar que la amas, siempre lo supiste, siempre lo supo, siempre lo supieron, pero a veces e importante decirlo…

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado, un poco de inspiración momentánea, es muy corto, algo raro en lo que escribo, pero así se me ocurrió y así como nació la idea lo escribí, jitomatazos, insultos y demás a 


End file.
